


Everything has a Price

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Filming, Knotting, M/M, Other, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Piers closed his eyes. Never in a million years did he think he would reduce himself to selling his body, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He pushed the buzzer for the flat, shifting his weight to one of his legs as he cocked his hips, waiting for the guy to answer.
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon/Nezu | Piers, Graena | Mightyena/Nezu | Piers, Hellgar | Houndoom/Nezu | Piers, Massuguma | Linoone/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Thievul/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Everything has a Price

**Author's Note:**

> Written for R <3

Piers closed his eyes. Never in a million years did he think he would reduce himself to selling his body, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He pushed the buzzer for the flat, shifting his weight to one of his legs as he cocked his hips, waiting for the guy to answer. 

“We’ve been waiting for you, sweetheart.” The door opened suddenly, a hand outstretched to let him in the door as another guy from around the corner came up behind him. “We don’t need you squirming away, do we?” The man’s breath stank of cigars and beer, and Piers rolled his eyes in disgust. He didn’t get to pick, but if he did, this guy wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near him. 

Tonight was supposed to be an easy job. A bachelor party with a group of five guys wanting a private party. Wanted someone slim and able to handle a crowd in case they needed to add a little to the tab. Piers had swallowed down his annoyance at the message when it rang in on his phone, responding back about how he could handle what they threw at him so long as he was compensated for it. He had sent over his rates, with an open offer for more to be negotiated on request. 

“Now, pretty thing, we have a night planned for you. I know we said we just wanted you to strip, but you know we want more than that, so let’s cut right to the chase.” 

Piers looked around the room to see a camera set up on a tripod just behind the couch, and he swallowed. That wasn’t something he allowed at all. He opened his mouth to protest, choking when he was grabbed by the throat from behind while gloved fingers pushed into his mouth. He bit down reflexively, but the leather kept it from being anything more than pressure. 

“Get the gag. He doesn’t seem to want to play nice.” Someone else came up behind him, sliding a metal ring into his mouth with help from the fingers, jarring his mouth open wide as they fastened the straps around his head. He glared at them, and one of the men slapped his cheek playfully. The man behind him held his arms at his sides with one of his own arms around him, petting his hair. 

“How much did you pay for him for the night?”

“Pffft, Artemis, you know that I don’t disclose that. Gotta keep it legit so I can write it off as business.” 

“Yeah yeah, Fox. I know your type. I bet you wrote off the slut we had last night too.” 

Piers looked between the two of them while they exchanged back and forth. Fox’s hand went down from his hair to his cock, stroking him softly before dipping his fingers between his legs as he pushed his thighs apart to feel the slickness between them, pushing his underwear out of the way. 

“At least he’s getting off on it.” 

Piers let out a huff from the middle of the ring gag, yelping in surprise when he was bent over the coffee table in front of him. His knees crashed against the wood, making him cry out, and he was allowed to bring his hands forward to steady himself. Artemis moved in front of him, grabbing one of the cuffs that lay tied around the leg of the coffee table, securing it to the wood before repeating the same with his other hand. Behind him, Fox secured him to the back legs of the coffee table. Fox leaned forward and licked a hard wet stripe up the slickness of Piers’ cunt, making him shiver. 

“At least he knows what’s good for him.” Artemis disappeared from sight, but the sound of something being dragged against the hardwood wasn’t lost on him and the tripod that had been behind him was now off to his right. He swallowed hard. He was past the point of negotiating, and the 500 he had received from his rotom phone wouldn’t be enough to cover the medical bill when he got back home. Whatever they were going to do to him at this point, he had to roll with and as his knees smarted from the contact with the wood of the coffee table frame, it still wasn’t the worst situation he had been in since he started. 

Artemis returned to view, standing in front of Piers as he unzipped his fly. “I’m going to enjoy this.” Piers squeezed his eyes shut and Artemis pinched his nose to force him to breathe from his mouth. Piers found himself unable to do anything while he was tied in place, being probed from both ends. The fingers in his cunt left him after a moment and he sighed internally, thankful that they weren’t going to make him suffer too much. He did consent to coming over and they made mention they had something fun planned for him, but consensual non-consent was something he usually charged more for. The sound of metal clinking together seemed odd to him, and he opened his eyes. Artemis had released his nose as soon as he started sucking, wanting to get the most out of the blowjob. Artemis pushed to the back of his throat, leaning over to smack Piers on the thigh. 

“Oh ho, look who's awake. I didn’t think you would bring out Midnight so quickly.” The jingling continued and the feel of a wet nose pressed against his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, Piers could see the radiant blue shine of an Umbreon at the corner of his vision. “Lucky you that Midnight wants to play. He usually sleeps until long after our whores go home.” Piers froze as he felt the pokemon press his tongue to his thigh, licking it softly as the man in front of him continued to thrust into his throat. He swallowed around the cock, earning a throaty groan from Artemis. “Oh there you go. See, I knew you would be worth the money.” 

Piers felt something soft against his thigh behind him, sniffing at him. Artemis pulled back, watching the string of saliva connect his cock and Piers’ mouth. He turned behind him, startled to see that the Umbreon hadn’t been shooed away yet. 

“Oh you’re curious? I didn’t think you would jump into it so quickly, but hey, we can indulge you.” Behind him, Piers heard metal clinking together, then the sound of fabric being cut, with his cunt exposed to the air far sooner than anticipated. Artemis circled around him as Fox flicked the knife shut, running his fingers up his slit. “I think he’ll fit. What do you think?”

Fox slapped the back of Piers’ ass, laughing when Piers jumped at the touch and shied away from the next smack as it missed the full connection with his thigh. Then he felt a weight on his back, and he realized the pokemon was on his back, pressing down on him. The little Umbreon could barely get its forepaws up over his hips and he only felt the brush of its cock against his thigh. Piers bowed his head in shame. He huffed out a breath when he heard one of the men behind him. 

“Hey! Bring yourself down a bit. He can’t get in.” 

Piers closed his eyes, looking down at the coffee table under him. The ties that bound his ankles came loose and he slid downward, with his stomach against the flat top of the table. He took a deep breath, and it punched out of him as they guided the pokemon into his cunt. He wished he could have closed his mouth to silence the low moan that rumbled up his throat, instead of having his cheeks burn with blush from the sound of the pokemon’s collar jingling over him as he stabbed his cock into him over and over. 

Piers kept his eyes shut as the Umbreon rutted into him, panting loudly over his ear as he felt the all too warm cock stab into his insides and jut out just as quickly. One of the two men pushed his thighs open and he heard the pokemon growl next to his ear. 

“Hey, careful when you lift his tail. I know we wanna get the shot, but I think Midnight is just gonna warm him up.” 

_ Warm up? _ Piers clenched around the cock inside him as the knot, on the smaller side but still succeeding in sticking inside the rim of his cunt popped into him as the pokemon started to cum. He swallowed hard, shifting his hips from side to side as he tried to push the Umbreon off of him. The pokemon slid back, his cock sliding out with a slick pop. Piers lifted his head to see the Umbreon walking around to the bed in front of him, sitting down and licking his and the pokemon’s cum off his cock. The slow languid licks had Piers a little transfixed, enough so that he didn’t notice the sound of a Pokeball popping open until he felt the rough fur on his back. 

He gasped, drooling out onto the coffee table before turning his head, and got a faceful of Mightyena snout licking his lips before the pokemon growled low in his ear. Without prompting, the pokemon thrust into him, first catching the space between his thighs and the table, grunting in annoyance as he missed. The second thrust left Piers with his eyes stinging with tears as the pokemon poked into his ass, only the barest amount of the tip breaching his hole before angling his hips down and slipping quickly into his cunt. 

Piers sucked in a breath, finding his cunt being fucked preferable to his ass being roughly taken, at least until he felt the pokemon’s cock drag its way out of his cunt. The shaft was textured, making him react with a moan of pleasure as the roughness of the shaft not only stimulated him but also cleaned out the Umbreon’s cum before him. 

Piers let out a pant, squeezing his eyes shut as the pokemon’s cock swelled inside of him. The Mightyena’s knot hadn’t even begun to grow, but the startling change in girth from the Umbreon to the Mightyena still had him reeling. The change in pace also had him desperate to keep from drooling as the pokemon fucked into him. Piers winced as the paws left his shoulders, setting down on either side of his shoulders instead as the dog-like pokemon changed angle and rutted his cock up sharply into him. 

He hissed in a breath, ignoring the jeers from the two men as Fox stayed behind him with the camera and Artemis made his way over back in front of him. He kneeled down next to Piers’ head, petting the Mightyena and praising him behind grabbing a handful of Piers’ hair. He tilted his head up so he was forced to look at him before spitting into his mouth, the ring gag making it impossible for him to avoid it. Piers only managed to swirl the saliva around in his mouth before the man stroked his cock until it was hard enough and slipped back into his throat. 

The pokemon on top of him fucked him faster now, and the nubs and texture on the shaft of his cock, while pleasing when he had first started fucking him, was starting to rub him raw to the point that each thrust started to feel like fire in his gut. The pokemon showed no sign of stopping just yet and with Artemis’ cock in his mouth again, there wasn’t much he could do besides hold on and hope the two men let him go at the end of the night. He bit around the gag and Artemis slapped him in the face, his cheek welling up on the side from the blow. 

“I can feel your teeth even if you got that gag. Put them away before I knock them out,” he growled and Piers relented, closing his eyes. The man pinched his nose shut and Piers shot him a dirty look as he sputtered, the cock still fucking his mouth. “I also want you to look at me, whore.” 

Piers kept his eyes on Artemis, disgusted with the overlap of his belly that kept bumping him in the forehead with each thrust into his mouth. Piers felt the pokemon swelling inside his cunt now, the hole thoroughly abused at this point. He could swear he was rubbed raw with how hard the pup had fucked him but he still didn’t expect the side of the knot as soon as it first kissed his hole. There was no way it was going to fit inside of him. Piers shook his head from side to side, and Artemis grabbed his face in his hand, holding him still. He sank his cock to the back of Piers’ throat as the pokemon popped his knot roughly inside his cunt, making his throat spasm around the head of Artemis’ cock. 

Piers gagged as the man pulled out of his mouth, holding his cock in front of him as he stroked his cock until he finished on Piers’ face. The Mightyena kept stuttering his hips into his cunt as he came, filling him with cum. He winced as he felt far too full until he felt the seep of cum running down his thigh. The feel of the cum on his rubbed raw pussy had him squirming as he tried to wiggle away from the feeling to no avail. 

In front of him, Artemis rubbed the head of his cock against Piers’ face, wiping the cum across his cheeks and smearing his makeup. Piers glared and the Mightyena turned until he was ass to ass with him, tugging on his cock as he tried to free himself. 

Piers made a noise of protest as the pokemon tugged on his hole again, harder this time. He yelped loudly through the ring gag, a swath of drool spilling out of his mouth as the pokemon slid free of his cunt and a puddle of cum splattered onto the coffee table and the floor. The Mightyena turned around to sniff the puddle, panting and licking Piers’ cunt for a moment before being recalled back to his pokeball. 

Piers hastily tried to catch his breath, turning away when Fox showed up in front of him with the camera in hand. 

“What’s wrong, Princess? Don’t want everyone to see your pretty face after you’ve been fucked out?” Artemis sneered, having tucked his cock away while the other man held out his hand to high five him. “Don’t worry, we have one more surprise for you. We figured your little baby would want a chance to have some of your sweet ass too.” 

Piers heard his pokeball pop open, and his Linoone popped out, immediately running up to him to nuzzle his face. A moment later, he was spritzed in the face and his pupils went wide. That explained what was happening and the Linoone circled him, scrambling up and licking Piers’ slit. Piers clenched around the tongue, screwing his eyes shut as his prized pokemon lapped at his cunt and the next pokemon stepped up behind him. The Houndoom was large, and his unsheathed cock left a wet trail along his ass cheeks. The dog-like pokemon licked his shoulder, making his skin heat up under the hot tongue. 

“He’s more used to anal, so I hope you’re okay with that. Most of the sluts he breeds like a fat knot.” Artemis laughed from over his shoulder, and the pokemon panted in his ear. The Linoone lapped steadily at his clit, making it harder to hold back the moans that escaped his mouth. It would be easier if it didn’t feel good, but with his cheeks burning with shame, it was hard not to like it. The Umbreon that had just cum in him had curled up in the bed in front of him by now, only for a Theivul to block his view and stand in front of him. “Look at that. You got three studs ready to fuck you. Go on now. Show him your mouth. He knows what to do.” 

Piers couldn’t close his mouth if he tried, and the Theivul reared up on his hind legs and humped at his face. Piers figured he could turn away and make it more difficult for the animal to fuck his face, but with the Houndoom lining up the tip of his searing hot cock with his asshole, he couldn’t focus on the pokemon in front of him as it slid its cock into his mouth. The gag kept him from spitting it out so he pressed out his tongue for the Theivul, clenching around nothing thanks to his Linoone sucking harshly on his clit now. He was awash with emotions the longer the pokemon used him for their own means, and the Houndoom pushed in deeper. Its cock was hotter than anything he had inside him before, and as it spread his ass open, he wished he could be anywhere else but right here, right now. It wasn’t until the Houndoom started to thrust that he centered himself back down to reality where he was being used by all three of them at once. The Theivul rutted deeply into his mouth, with its auburn fur covering his eyes and making all of it seem a little less real since he couldn’t see much. The Houndoom brought him back to reality though, its cock burning his insides as it thrust deeply into him. He could feel the base expanding already, the knot pressing against his rim as he fucked him harder. Piers didn’t know how much more he could take when the Houndoom let out a howl and bore down hard, knotting him and cumming deeply into his guts. Piers clenched around his cock, his belly warming with hot cum that painted his insides and made him feel even more used. 

The sound of a pokeball opened behind him and the suckling at his clit stopped, with his Linoone put away for now. The Theivul continued fucking his throat, pushing in deep, but unable to knot his mouth before it came in him and left his face and chin a mess with his cum. The Theivul pulled away, his red cock dripping as he walked away and sat, licking himself clean. The Houndoom behind him turned, tugging his knot to get away from his bitch, looking increasingly pleased with himself at breeding a new bitch. Fox pulled out a pokeball and put the Houndoom away, freeing Piers, though it made a gush of cum splatter to the floor. 

“How much do you say we give him extra for his little video?” Artemis asked as he pushed stop on the recorder. 

“I say we keep him here with us and film some more. It’s been a while since we had a slut around to keep the boys company. What do you say, Princess? Do you want to be our pokemons’ whore?”

Piers coughed as they removed the gag and fanned out an extra five thousand credits. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to G for the beta!


End file.
